Women of Middle Earth: The Counselor
by Naurwe
Summary: Born during the Noontide of Valinor, Airedhiel followed her brother, Glorfindel and the host of Turgon to Middle Earth. This story follows her through Three Ages as Middle Earth changes around her. Rated for some violence and dark/sad themes.  not slash
1. Chapter 1

_AN: One of my longer stories in the Women of Middle Earth series... I probably wont be updating this one as much as some of the others but I thought it would be fun to put on here, if only because Airedhiel plays a role in many of the other stories in the series. _

_As always, I am ever appreciative of my readers and any comments, encouragements, and especially suggestions for improvement, are very, very appreciated! Also, I am looking for a beta to help me with all my pesky grammar errors!_

_All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

~~*~~ Enjoy ~~*~~

_Airedhiel gasped as the frozen ground beneath her feet cracked open and she fell, her numb fingers suddenly finding life as they struggled to grasp the ice. She felt her fingernails ripping as she clung to the edge of the crevice; the gaping void below her seemed determined to be her grave as her hands started to slip. Strong hands caught her as she lost her grip and pulled her back onto solid ice. Airedhiel looked up into the deep blue eyes of Ecthelion and smiled gratefully. _

_"Thank you." She said, surprised to find her voice slightly breathless._

_Ecthelion smiled gently and helped her stand. "Are you unharmed?" _

_She nodded, blushing slightly when she realized his hands still held hers. _

_"Airedhiel!" Glorfindel hurried toward her, he had been walking ahead, speaking with Turgon. "Are you all right? What happened?" He asked, his fair face full of worry._

_Airedhiel smiled at her near frantic brother. "I am fine, Glorfindel; thanks to Ecthelion." She said, nodding to Ecthelion._

_Glorfindel sighed in relief and hugged Airedhiel. "Thank you, my friend." He said to Ecthelion, speaking over Airedhiel's head._

_Ecthelion smiled and bowed slightly to Glorfindel. "I am at your service, my friends. I would hate to see any harm come to your sister, most beautiful of the host of Turgon."_

_Airedhiel blushed and bowed her head. "You are too kind..."_

* * *

><p>"Airedhiel..." A whisper drew Airedhiel out of sleep and away from the dream-memory of Helcaraxe. The fair, young face of Idril Celebrindal was inches from her own and Airedhiel laughed softly.<p>

"Good morning, Idril." She said before looking around the still darkened room. "Or is in night?"

"It is almost dawn." Idril said, sitting on the couch that Airedhiel had been sleeping on. "Forgive me for waking you, but I am in need of your wisdom."

Airedhiel smiled kindly and nodded. "Tell me how I can help."

Idril sighed and looked down at her hands. "My dreams are haunted by dark memories." She said softly. "Memories of the Grinding Ice... all that we lost in the evil crossing." She shuddered and looked at Airedhiel sadly. "Why? After all these years, why would those memories plague me now?"

Airedhiel frowned thoughtfully, absently twirling a strand of her pale, golden hair around a finger. "I think, perhaps, that our impending journey to Gondolin is the cause of your dark dreams." She said finally.

Idril frowned, confused. "Our journey to Gondolin? I don't understand, the journey will be secret but it should not be dangerous."

"No, it should not be dangerous, but it is unknown. In the face of the unknown, our minds will often reach back to dark memories and known fears. It is also possible that you fear to leave Vinyamar and your dreams remind you of what happened the last time you left a safe home."

Idril sighed and hugged her arms tightly. "I know there is wisdom in my father's decision, and I know that Ulmo guides him, but still I fear. What harm will come to us as we travel in secrecy?"

Airedhiel smiled gently and took Idril's hands in hers. "I will not lie to you and say there is no danger, but you will be well protected, my friend. I will be at you side for every step, and Glorfindel will be close by."

Idril smiled gratefully. "You always know how to comfort me, Airedhiel. I am sorry for waking you." She said, her smile turning sheepish as she hung her head. "You seemed to be having a pleasant dream."

Airedhiel smiled slightly. "An odd mixture of pleasant and unpleasant memories..." Airedhiel felt a blush creep into her cheeks and Idril smiled widely.

"Ah, dreams of this mysterious elf that has captured your heart!" She laughed softly. One of Idril's favorite past times was to guess who Airedhiel was enamored with. It was a difficult game, for Airedhiel showed no special favor to anyone nor any outward signs of her infatuation, save the blush that crept so easily to her cheeks that it was no indication at all.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I'm updating like crazy today! You're welcome ;) Anyway, here's more of Airedhiel, I'm not sure how worth-while this update is but I thought it was kinda cute, and since my last few updates have been lacking in cute-ness I decided to put some here. :D_

_Very grateful to my readers and reviewers; good job Duilin, you've figured it out before Airedhiel's silly friends. :P_

_Fun side-note. It is vaguely hilarious to watch Hugo Weaving in LotR and then in the Matrix trilogy. :P_

_All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy ~~*~~_

Airedhiel walked along the shore, the gentle light of dawn glinting off the waves that brushed past her feet and dampened the hem of her pale blue dress. She often found solace near the waves, imagining voices from Valinor carried in the salty air.

"Sister!" Glorfindel's voice echoed across the beach and Airedhiel turned and waited for him. "I knew I would find you here. Why do you spend so much time wandering alone?" He smiled gently at her with only the slightest hint of teasing in his bright eyes.

"It is only when I wander alone that I am allowed a chance to think in peace and silence." Airedhiel answered, linking arms with her brother. "Is there something you needed of me?"

"Only your company; I have been busy of late and have missed you."

Airedhiel smiled up at her brother as the two continued Airedhiel's walk. "How goes our Lord's plans?"

"Well, everything is ready; all we have left to decide is how to keep our movements secret."

"A difficult task, even with most of the Exiles distracted by the Siege of Angband." Airedhiel sighed and set her head on Glorfindel's arm. "I know this is the will of Ulmo, but I hear whispers of fear when I walk the streets of Vinyamar."

"Are you afraid?" Glorfindel asked.

Airedhiel smiled and looked up, her grey eyes meeting Glorfindel's blue. "No, not for myself, at least."

"Who are you afraid for?" Glorfindel's eyes sparkled with laughter at his sister's odd answer.

"You," she responded. "Idril, Aredhel, all those I love."

"Why?"

"We are not safe here; we will not be safe anywhere, even in the hidden city. When I imagine what torments those I love could endure in the hands of the Enemy..." Airedhiel sighed and hugged Glorfindel's arm. "Forgive me, brother, you have enough to worry about now, I do not need to add my problems to yours."

"Airedhiel, your problems are mine. Never hesitate to confide in me."

"How does Turgon intend to move us in secret?" Airedhiel asked, changing the subject with a swiftness that startled Glorfindel.

"I am not sure." He answered, allowing Airedhiel to direct the conversation.

"I think it would be wise to send us slowly, in small groups; large enough to be able to withstand attack but not so large as to attract attention."

Glorfindel nodded. "That would be wise; I will suggest it to Turgon."

"Suggest that he send out the groups in varying directions as well, in case we are being watched. When they have gone some distance, they could circle back or find another path to the city."

"Do you truly think we are being watched?"

"I think it would be optimistic to believe we were not; either by our enemies or our allies. There is no harm in being cautious in this, Glorfindel."

He nodded, a thoughtful frown on his handsome face. "I will think on what you have said, and bring your words before Turgon." He smiled down at Airedhiel, a glint of pride in his eyes. "You are very clever, my sister."

Airedhiel was about to respond when another cry echoed across the beach. Ecthelion waved to the siblings, gesturing for them to come back toward the main house.

"Is something wrong?" Glorfindel asked when they reached him.

"Not at all, my friend." Ecthelion said, smiling at them both and bowing slightly to Airedhiel. "Our King wishes to speak with us, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel nodded, released his sister's arm and kissed her cheek. "Do not be afraid, sister." He whispered in her ear. "I will make sure that you, and everyone you love, remains safe."

Airedhiel smiled at Glorfindel and nodded to Ecthelion before turning and walking back toward the sea.

"Is she well?" She heard Ecthelion ask behind her.

"Yes." Glorfindel responded. "She simply misses Valinor."

"As do we all."

* * *

><p>"Perhaps it is Maglor, you and the bard are such good friends." Idril guessed as she sat with Airedhiel, Aredhel and Caraniel.<p>

"No, he is too gentle for Airedhiel." Caraniel responded with a laugh. "She needs an equal."

"Are you suggesting, wife of my brother, that I am not gentle?" Airedhiel asked with a laugh.

"Not at all, sister of my husband." Caraniel responded with a merry twinkle in her grey eyes. "I am suggesting that you could speak circles around dear Maglor and leave him trailing in your wake with stardust in his eyes."

"What about Aegnor? He is fair and courageous." Idril suggested.

"That could be a good match." Caraniel said.

"Are we trying to guess who has Airedhiel's heart of who should have it?" Aredhel asked.

"I enjoy both past-times." Caraniel responded with her contagious laugh.

The other three laughed with her, merry sounds that echoed through the garden where they sat.

"Give us a hint, Airedhiel." Idril begged, setting a friendly hand on Airedhiel's arm.

"If I give you a hint, can we turn our attention to another subject?" Airedhiel asked.

"Certainly." Caraniel agreed and the other two nodded.

"Very well, he has dark hair." Airedhiel said with a small smile.

"That is hardly a hint! Most of our people have dark hair." Caraniel said with exasperation.

"It rules out Aegnor though." Aredhel responded with a laugh.

"And Maedhros, he would have been my next guess." Idril said, sounding slightly sullen.

_~~*~~ Like I said, maybe not the most relevant chapter but cute... Can you tell I only have a sister and have a romanticized view of older brothers? ;) Kindly remember to review and I should but updating one of the stories within the next few days. ~~*~~_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I had something to say here but I've completely forgotten what it was... oh well. On to expressing my gratitude toward my readers and reviewers! I've noticed that this story is woefully under read when compared to my other stories, I blame the fact that it's a "cross-over" between the Silmarillion and Lord of the Rings... sigh. Oh well, keep reading and reviewing! Oh, right! Earning our teen rating on this one, you've been warned.  
><em>

_And, if by some miracle, this is your favorite story, be sure to vote in my poll that can be found on my profile page!_

_All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy ~~*~~_

The sound of swords clashing caught Airedhiel's attention as she walked past one of the courtyards. She moved cautiously toward the noise, not expecting danger but wary none the less. Glorfindel and Ecthelion were sparring in the open area of the courtyard's garden and the grin on her brother's face told Airedhiel that the battle was going in his favor, at least for the moment. The swords met with a particularly loud clash and Airedhiel's face blanched.

* * *

><p><em>They couldn't see anything in the swirling snow; everything was white and the sounds of screams and howls were mixed with the ring of steal. One of their guards lay dead a few feet from them, his fair face twisted in surprise as his blood stained the snow.<em>

_"Airedhiel!" Idril called, reaching for Airedhiel out of the blizzard. Ardhel held tightly to Idril's other arm as the three huddled together. "What is happening?" The young elf cried, sounding ready to collapse from fear and sorrow. She had lost her mother a short time ago and now the attack was almost too much for her to take._

_"Ava ruce!" Do not fear! Airedhiel called over the howling wind, her own eyes impossibly wide as a hulking creature lumbered out of the snow in front of them. They could hear elves screaming all around them and Airedhiel felt Idril collapse beside her at the sight of the bloody beast. Airedhiel moved quickly, grabbing their fallen guard's sword from the snow and holding it before her. "Stay behind me," she called to Ardhel._

_The creature snarled at them, its fangs dripping with blood and saliva as it charged forward. Airedhiel lunged, remembering the lessons her brother patiently imparted. She was surprised when the blade sunk into the creature's stomach and it fell with a howl, wrenching the sword from her grasp._

_She moved backward on shaking legs toward Ardhel who was holding the unconscious Idril closely. "Airedhiel! Are you all right?" Ardhel asked with a surprisingly calm voice._

_Airedhiel nodded and was about to reply when another creature shambled toward them with a murderous glint in its eyes. Airedhiel cursed herself for not retrieving the sword, she knew it was too late now; there was no way she could make it in time._

_She gasped when the creature stumbled, an arrow embedded between its eyes. "Are you all right?" Glorfindel appeared out of the snow with Ecthelion close behind. _

_"Yes." Ardhel responded with palpable relief in her voice. "Where is my brother?" Ardhel asked._

_"He asked us to defend you, my Lady." Glorfindel said, scanning the snow for any other signs of attack. The howling became louder and Airedhiel shivered as she saw a few dark shaped stalking just outside of view. They came suddenly, three of them at once, all claws and fangs. Airedhiel screamed as she felt one grab her, its claws biting into her skin as it carried her into the snow._

* * *

><p>"Airedhiel?" Caraniel touched Airedhiel's shoulder gently, startling her out of her memory.<p>

Airedhiel gasped softly and turned toward her brother's wife with a small smile. "Hello, Caraniel."

"Are you all right?" Caraniel asked, her hand still on Airedhiel's shoulder.

"Yes. I was just lost in memory." Airedhiel glanced into the courtyard where Ecthelion and Glorfindel were still sparing; the match had turned in Ecthelion's favor.

Caraniel nodded and linked arms with Airedhiel, leading her to one of the benches in the courtyard. "Glorfindel tells me that we are to leave soon," she said, watching the two spar. "I am excited to see this city." There was a glint in her grey eyes that hinted at the adventurous spirit that drew Glorfindel to her.

"As am I, it must be a thing of beauty." Airedhiel responded. "It will be sad to think of this place falling into ruin though, its empty halls remembering voices that will never return." Airedhiel sighed and looked sadly at the beautiful walls.

"There is such sadness in you, Airedhiel." Caraniel leaned against Airedhiel and hugged her. "How can we make you happy?"

Airedhiel smiled and returned Caraniel's hug. "I am happy, just too full of memories."

"Oh Airedhiel, we are all blessed and cursed with a long memory, do not let painful memories stop you from making pleasant ones."

* * *

><p><em>Airedhiel woke to the cold feeling of ice under her, the howling of the wind was muted somehow and she opened her eyes warily; immediately regretting the action when the sight of elven corpses filled her vision. She slowly sat up, her body aching and her mind full of fear as she scanned the darkness of the ice cave. Dark figures loomed in the back of the cave, gathered around something that Airedhiel didn't want to imagine. She heard a soft whimpering to her left and her eyes widened as she saw a small elfling huddled against the cave wall; the child saw Airedhiel and tears began to flow from her eyes.<em>

_"Come here." Airedhiel whispered, motioning to the elfling and keeping her eyes on the creatures._

_The elfling crawled toward her with trembling limbs and Airedhiel held her close, running a hand through her dark hair. "What is your name?:_

_"Brenithril," she whispered as she clung to Airedhiel._

_"Do not fear, Brenithril." Airedhiel said, standing and picking the child up. She moved quietly through the cave, careful not to alert the creatures to her movement. The entrance to the cave was unguarded and Airedhiel slipped into the unbelievable whiteness of the Grinding Ice._

_"How will we find our way back?" Brenithril murmured into Airedhiel's neck where she clung as if her life depended on it._

_"I do not know." Airedhiel responded, searching the ice for any sign of where they were. When there was none, she stopped and closed her eyes, murmuring a prayer to the Valar, and hoping against hope that they hadn't completely abandoned her and her people._

_~~*~~ AN: Okay, so Airedhiel is the Queen of Flashbacks, what can I say? It's a v. fun tool. Anyway, remember to review! The more often you review, the more likely I am to update, and we all want Airedhiel to get together with Ecthelion don't we? ~~*~~  
><em>


End file.
